The Kidnapping of Uchiha Sasuke
by hlshinobi
Summary: A little of Max's leadership Fang's Emoness Iggy's blindness and totally awesome cooking Sasuke's angst HLSHINOBI'S VERY OWN KIDNAPPED MODIFIED SASUKE!


hlshinobi: Hi people! Let's get straight to the point.

**I'M GOING TO KIDNAP THE EMO UCHIHA NAMED SASUKE!**

A lot of people out there have these kidnapped fictional characters and I admire these fanfiction writers who kidnap fictional characters because they are just awesome (they have Youtubers but no Fanfictioners. Okay that sounds weird). An example is Fang and Saint from St Fang of Boredom. Check them out. They are almost as awesome as bacon (NOTHING BEATS BACON).

Okay.

So I figured out that I can't do this alone… that's why I had Iggy to help me! But I did not kidnap him. We had a deal.

Iggy: Yeah. She promised to give me all the bacon in her fridge. Which is half a packet. Oh how wonderful.

hlshinobi: My mom thinks bacon will slowly kill us all. Sorry. BUT ANYWAYS, are you ready to give someone the same fate as you?

Iggy: Thatwasaspoiler. HELL YEAH!

hlshinobi: I do not own naruto or Maximum Ride. BUT I DO OWN MY IMAGINATIVE MIND!

11.00 p.m.

Current location: Konohagakure. In one of those cheap old fashioned inn.

Target: Uchiha Sasuke

Plan: To kidnap him and bring him to the whitecoats so they will "take a look at his amazing Sharingan" and "give" him wings.

I sighed. Iggy was asleep on the couch, his hand still clutching onto the empty bag of bacon he had eaten earlier. _My secret stash of deliciousness. All gone!_

"Hey Iggs, wake up. It's ninja time,"I said. He mumbled something about Ella and bacon before rolling of the couch. He yelped and slowly stood up, swaying slightly. He walked over towards me.

"Where's the emo kid?" he asked. "Wait; is he so emo that he drips angst? I really don't one to get angsty from his angst, you know. The Flock all ready get enough angst from Fang."

"Yeah. He is so angsty, he killed his own brother since his brother killed his whole clan because he is also angsty since he witnessed the war when he was four and he want peace but the clan doesn't want peace so he wiped out the clan but couldn't kill the kid because of the brotherhood and all that angsty stuff and now the kid discovered that and _he_ wants to wipe out the village as the village's so-called elders want the brother to wipe out the clan and put the brother into depression at the age of thirteen. Yeah, that's pretty much the story. A whole never-ending train of revenge and angst, '' I said.

"You are like a Nudge with a whole lot of angst on it."

Iggy and I set out for our adventure after that very angsty conversation. With my plot no jutsu, I popped out a pair of beautiful phoenix wings without years of pain and suffering. Life is not fair (for Iggy and the Flock) but I don't care. We flew for a few awesome minutes before I suddenly become a super ninja and detected Sasuke's chakra (again with the help of plot no jutsu).

"I don't think you really needed my help," Iggy muttered. I laughed happily. Evil that I was. To tell the truth, I just liked the company.

"Don't say that! You are supposed to train him and knock some sense into his thick head! Tell him that there are people who had suffered worse and those who care for him like his "friends" is his _family_ when you see him," I said in my dramatic voice.

"I will never see him! Sorry but I just can't," he cackled. "Since I won't be coming, do you know some hot chick around here…?" I slapped him.

Finally Sasuke came into view. He was wearing his gay pirate costume(as usual) and chilling on some boulders like a boss. We silently descended until we were hovering a few meter off the ground. But of course I totally forgot he could hear our wings flapping.

Sasuke turned around and hurled some shuriken at our direction. We dodged it easily.

"Dude, _chill._ It's not like we're gonna do something horrible- oh wait, we are," Iggy mumbled. But Sasuke just looked at him with a weird expression.

"He doesn't understand us. He's Japanese,'' I whispered to Iggy.

"Then why are we whispering?" he whispered back.

"I don't know. But it's cool!"

"Oh hey, he talks! It's so weird! Are you sure he's not Korean? It like he is singing a part of Gangnam Style monotonously."

Sasuke looked totally pissed. It was almost like he understood us. He then proceeded to bark in Japanese.

"Okay… let's stop wasting time," I said awesomely (is that even a word?). I used this jutsu I made three seconds ago. Basically it was like Kirin but there was no overdramatic storm and it could be used over and over again. Sasuke got hit by lightning bolts for more than ten times and he lost consciousness but, amazingly, he was alive with not a single scar on his perfect porcelain skin. I loved plot no jutsu.

So we carried Sasuke all the way to Itex. I met this whitecoat with a name so complicated that I just simply called him Bob.

"So you want us to give him wings?" Bob asked slowly with a raised eyebrow. "This is the first time we have anyone volunteering."I nodded. Iggy refused to come in so I was the only one talking with Bob.

"Also, do whatever you please to his eyeballs. Better make him permanently blind or something. He has some really crazy ability with his eyes, so be careful." What could I say? His clan and his kekei genkai was the core of the problems. Bob smirked evilly.

"We could kill him. Or keep him here forever. Aren't you scared?"

"I could revive him. I could destroy you in a blink of an eye. _Aren't you scared?_" I said sweetly. Fear was shown in Bob's eyes, but I could tell he was interested in the reviving part. But he did not utter a single word about it.

"People! We got a chance do those avian-human hybrid experiments again! Oh and we can find out more about his eye abilities! They are extremely special!" Bob shouted to the other whitecoats. I smiled happily.

_When you wake up, it will be a whole new world…_

hlshinobi: This is my first fanfic. I'm still young and my English is not very good. I'm a Vietnamese.

**I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS. **Thank you for reading this and your review will be appreciated.


End file.
